The present invention relates generally to medical devices, and specifically to treatment and diagnostic devices which provide feedback to a user regarding a physiological variable of the user.
Devices which measure a physiological variable of a user and which then provide feedback to the user for the purpose of modifying the variable are well known in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,076,281, and 5,800,337, to the present inventor, which are incorporated herein by reference, both describe methods and devices for modifying biorhythmic activity by measuring one or more variables of a user. The patents describe the generation of a stimulus which is provided to the user, so as to change the biorhythmic activity of the user in a way that is related to the monitored biorhythmic activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,328, to the present inventor, which is also incorporated herein by reference, describes a stress-detecting device for monitoring respiration, and, in particular, a method for detecting and monitoring circumferential changes in the chest or abdomen of a user resulting from breathing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,574, to the present inventor, which is also incorporated herein by reference, describes a method for non-invasively monitoring properties of living tissue.
An abstract entitled, xe2x80x9cRepeated blood pressure measurements may probe directly an arterial property,xe2x80x9d American Journal of Hypertension (April, 2000); 13(4), part 2: 190A, by B. Gavish, which is incorporated herein by reference, proposes that the slope of a line relating multiple systolic and diastolic blood pressure measurements is a physiologically-meaningful parameter.
An article entitled, xe2x80x9cChallenges facing 3-D audio display design for multimedia,xe2x80x9d Journal of the Acoustical Society of America (1999); J 105:1357, by D. R. Begault, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes the production and psychophysiological implications of 3-D sound, which enables listeners to perceive the direction of a sound source in three dimensions. Another article, entitled, xe2x80x9cLocalization using nonindividualized head-related transfer functions,xe2x80x9d by Wenzel et al., Journal of the Acoustical Society of America (July, 1993); 94(1), pp. 222-234, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes the synthesis of 3-D sound, so as to enable listeners to perceive the 3-D direction and localization of a virtual sound source. In addition, a cassette distributed by NASA/Ames Research Center, entitled, xe2x80x9cDemonstration of 3-D auditory display,xe2x80x9d allows a listener using a normal cassette player and standard earphones to experience the three-dimensional effect.
Other articles of interest include:
(a) an article by Cooke et al., entitled, xe2x80x9cControlled breathing protocols probe human autonomic cardiovascular rhythms,xe2x80x9d American Journal of Physiology, (1998); 274:H709-H718,
(b) an article by Pitzalis et al., entitled, xe2x80x9cEffect of respiratory rate on the relationship between RR interval and systolic blood pressure fluctuations: a frequency-dependent phenomenon,xe2x80x9d Cardiovascular Research (1998); 38:332-339,
(c) an article by Bernardi et al., entitled, xe2x80x9cEffect of breathing rate on oxygen saturation and exercise performance in chronic heart failure,xe2x80x9d The Lancet (May 2, 1998); 351:1308-1311,
(d) an article by Mortara et al., entitled, xe2x80x9cAbnormal awake respiratory patterns are common in chronic heart failure and may prevent evaluation of autonomic tone by measures of heart rate variability,xe2x80x9d Circulation (Jul. 1, 1997); 96:246-252,
(e) an article by La Rovere et al., entitled, xe2x80x9cBaroreflex sensitivity and heart-rate variability in prediction of total cardiac mortality after myocardial infarction,xe2x80x9d The Lancet (Feb. 14, 1998); 351:478-484, and
(f) an article by Gimondo and Mirk, entitled, xe2x80x9cA new method for evaluating small intestinal motility using duplex Doppler sonography,xe2x80x9d AJR American Journal of Roentgenology (January, 1997); 168(1):187-192.
All of these articles are incorporated herein by reference.
Devices which are at least partially operated remotely are also known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,332, to Gessman, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a device for remote telephonic resuscitation. The device includes an electrocardiograph and a defibrillator which are carried by a user with a known history of cardiac symptoms, and which may be used to diagnose and treat acute cardiac symptoms. In order to facilitate the diagnosis and treatment, the device may be connected to a telephone line, so that a remote physician may make the diagnosis and perform the treatment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,626, to Schweizer, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a biofeedback chamber for applying audible, visual electrical or tactile stimuli to a subject according to a rhythmic pattern. The subject""s reactions are measured, analyzed and used to control the stimuli.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,878, to Morgan, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a system including an external defibrillator, a defibrillator communicator, and a communication network. In order to perform a defibrillation, information is transmitted back and forth between a patient and a communication station.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,615, to Estes, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a system for treatment of congestive heart failure. The patent describes controlling the flow rate of a pressurized gas delivered to a patient during the two phases of the respiratory cycle independently. The system may be fully automated responsive to feedback provided by a flow sensor that determines the estimated patient flow rate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,571, to Brown, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method for treating a medical condition in a patient comprising choosing a psychological strategy for treating the medical condition, and then encoding electronic instructions for an interactive video game. The game implements the psychological strategy, and loads the electronic instructions into a microprocessor-based unit equipped with a display for displaying the video game. The game contains scoring instructions to quantitatively analyze the medical condition of the patient, counseling instructions and self-care instructions. The video game can be used in conjunction with a physiological variable measuring device connected to the microprocessor-based unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,509, to Lachmann, et al. describes a system for artificially ventilating a patient. The ventilation system has a gas delivery unit for delivering controllable inspiration pulses to a patient, a monitoring unit for measuring at least one parameter related to the function of the circulatory system, such as a blood gas analyzer, and a control unit for determining an optimal peak inspiratory pressure and pressure amplitude for the inspiration pulse, based on the measured circulatory system parameter.
Descriptions of respiratory monitoring apparatus which assess capacitance are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,485,850 to Dietz, 4,033,332 to Hardway et al., 4,381,788 to Douglas, 4,474,185 to Diamond, and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,367,292, 5,070,321, and 5,052,400, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,691 to Chen, et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a portable or implantable gastric pacemaker, which includes multiple electrodes that are positioned on an organ in the gastrointestinal (GI) tract, so as to deliver electrical stimulation to pace the peristaltic movement of material through the GI tract.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,590,282 and 4,526,078, which are incorporated herein by reference, describe techniques for causing a computer to compose music.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,067 to Knispel et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method for translating a subject""s electroencephalogram into music, so as to induce and control various psychological and physiological states of the subject.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,538 to Yagi, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes an abdominal respiration training system. The state of the abdominal respiration of a person is measured by a sensor attached to the abdominal region, and the detected breath pattern is compared with an ideal breath pattern.
It is an object of some aspects of the present invention to provide methods and apparatus which enable a user to improve a physiological variable of the user.
It is a further object of some aspects of the present invention to provide methods and apparatus which convey a stimulus to a user so as to improve a physiological variable of the user.
It is yet a further object of some aspects of the present invention to provide remotely-mediated methods and apparatus which enable a user to improve a physiological variable of the user.
It is an additional object of some aspects of the present invention to provide remotely-mediated methods and apparatus which enable a user to modify physiological variables to improve health or manage a specific disease.
In preferred embodiments of the present invention, an interventive-diagnostic system comprises a local computing device at a local site, which applies an intervention to a user at the site and receives one or more input signals from one or more sensors attached to the user. The input signals are indicative of a physiological condition of the user. The local device makes a preliminary analysis of the input signals, thereby generating a set of analyzed data, and typically modifies a subsequent intervention responsive to the analyzed data. The set of analyzed data and/or some or all of the input signals are transmitted as data to a remote facility for further analysis. The remote facility comprises a program operator, optionally using a computer. The program operator makes a further analysis of the data received, and transmits a result of the analysis back to the local device and/or to the user. The local device uses the result from the remote facility and the input signals to modify a subsequent intervention which is applied to the user.
Preferably, the input signals and the analysis thereof made by the local device are stored by the device in a data logger, typically comprising an electronic memory and/or a permanent storage medium. Some or all of the contents of the data logger are preferably transmitted intermittently, on-line, to the remote facility for processing. Typically, the stored data are utilized in combination with the input signals to generate the preliminary analysis. Additionally, by examining data stored in the data logger from several sessions, trends can be calculated by the device or at the remote facility to evaluate the success of a particular intervention strategy. Subsequently, either on-line or off-line, the intervention strategy may be changed responsive to the evaluation.
Typically, the further analysis performed by the program operator comprises activities which would be difficult or impossible to perform at the local site. The result of the analysis may comprise a direct response to the user, or a communication between computing devices. For example, the program operator may provide help to the user for operating the local device. Alternatively, the program operator and/or the computer at the remote facility may transmit the result directly to the local device, for example, in order to change a characteristic, setting or operational mode of the device. For some applications, a human program operator is not necessary, and the computer at the remote facility automatically performs the analysis.
An xe2x80x9cinterventionxe2x80x9d is to be understood in the disclosure and in the claims as a generation of a stimulus intended to modify one or more physiological variables of a user. For example, the intervention transmitted to the user may comprise an intelligible input stimulus, such as a sound pattern and/or dynamic graphical pattern, which is generated according to one or more predefined programs resident within the local device. The stimulus is typically intended to modify breathing of the user, for example, by training the user to initiate a new breathing pattern. Most preferably, the intervention is one which is known to have a positive effect on aspects of one or more of the user""s physiological systems, such as the cardiovascular, pulmonary, and/or neurological systems.
The local device and/or the remote facility are also able to generate a xe2x80x9cdiagnosisxe2x80x9d responsive to a physiological variable of the user. A diagnosis is to be understood in the disclosure and in the claims as the generation of an evaluation responsive to one or more physiological variables of the user, which evaluation may be monitored without modifying the physiological variables.
The combination of a local device and a remote facility operating together to provide intervention and diagnosis significantly enhances the ability of the local device to generate an intervention which benefits the user. Furthermore, the combination enables the remote facility to follow effects, such as changes in diagnosis, generated by the intervention and to interact with the local device and/or the user in order to give appropriate further feedback as appropriate.
Wellness and disease-management programs are one of the goals of modern healthcare systems. These are addressed in preferred embodiments of the present invention, in which the interventive-diagnostic system is operated over an extended period of time, on the order of months, and progress of the user is followed by the remote facility during the period. Most preferably, a plurality of programs are stored within the local computing device, which programs comprise a sequence of modes of device operation which are followed by the user during the period. During the extended period, the remote facility monitors that the user is correctly adhering to a particular program, provides help as appropriate, and obtains data relating to the user""s progress.
In some preferred embodiments of the present invention, the stimulus provided to the user is in the form of a game, and the parameters of the game are altered so that playing the game induces the user to modify the physiological variable. Having a stimulus in the form of a game, most preferably an audiovisual game, encourages users who are children to actively participate in a therapeutic intervention process. For example, children with pulmonary or motor-related neurological disease, such as asthma or hyperactivity, may be benefited by use of these embodiments of the invention.
In some preferred embodiments of the present invention, the local device is provided to the user from the remote facility, or from some other facility, for an evaluation period, during which period the user operates the system as described above. On completion of the evaluation period, the user is able to return the device to one of the facilities, or continue to use the device after a payment has been received by one of the facilities. Alternatively or additionally, the local device is given at no charge to a receiver, and is enabled to exchange data with the remote operator, as described hereinabove, responsive to regular payments to the remote facility.
There is therefore provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a method for inducing a modification of a physiological variable of a user, including:
applying an intervention via a device to the user responsive to a set of one or more intervention parameters;
measuring a physiological variable responsive to the intervention;
transmitting a signal responsive to the physiological variable to a remote facility for processing;
receiving a reply from the remote facility responsive to the signal; and
applying the intervention via the device to the user responsive to the reply.
Preferably, the physiological variable is a variable representative of a biorhythmic activity of the user, and is changed as a direct consequence of the intervention. Further preferably, the intervention includes instructing the user to voluntarily change the physiological variable, directly or indirectly, for example, by modifying a parameter of the user""s breathing, or by affecting blood flow responsive to respiration and/or respiratory movements.
Preferably, transmitting the signal includes connecting the device to the remote facility via a distributed network or via a direct communication link.
In a preferred embodiment, the device and the remote facility include respective industry-standard computers, operating respective programs.
Preferably, applying the intervention includes providing an intelligible sensory stimulus to the user.
Further preferably, transmitting the signal and receiving the reply include communicating a verbal message or transmitting and/or receiving a set of data.
Still further preferably, the device includes a comparator which compares a current physiological state of the user to a previous physiological state of the user, in order to determine a change in the physiological state responsive to the intervention.
Still further preferably, measuring the physiological variable includes generating a diagnosis and modifying the set of one or more intervention parameters responsive to the diagnosis.
In a preferred embodiment, the intervention includes a routine intervention, applied to the user at generally regular intervals, for example, in a non-emergency setting.
There is also provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a method for inducing a modification of a physiological variable of a user, including:
providing an electronic game having a game parameter, the game to be played by the user;
applying an intervention via the game to the user responsive to the game parameter;
measuring a physiological variable responsive to the intervention; and
modifying the game parameter responsive to the measured physiological variable.
Preferably, providing the electronic game includes:
connecting the game to a remote facility;
transmitting the game parameter to the remote facility, and
transmitting the physiological variable to the remote facility.
In a preferred embodiment, connecting the game to the remote facility includes receiving a response from the remote facility for the purpose of modifying the game parameter. Alternatively or additionally, another user operates the method at the remote facility.
Preferably, the physiological variable is changed as an indirect consequence of the intervention. In a preferred embodiment, the physiological variable includes an indication of blood oxygenation, cardiac electrical state, respiration or blood pressure.
In a preferred embodiment, the user has congestive heart failure, asthma, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, hypertension, or cystic fibrosis. Alternatively, the user is generally healthy, and uses aspects of the present invention in order to obtain psychological stress-relief and/or relaxation, or for purposes of muscle re-education, athletic training, or entertainment. For some applications, measuring the physiological variable includes receiving a sound responsive to respiratory activity, such as wheezing.
Alternatively or additionally, measuring the physiological variable includes receiving an indication of microvascular blood flow and/or of the stiffness of at least one blood vessel.
There is further provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a method for modifying a physiological variable of a user, including:
providing the user with an interventional device capable of modifying the variable responsive to an input from a remote facility;
enabling the device to operate during a time-limited period; and
enabling the device to operate after the time-limited period, responsive to a receipt of payment.
Preferably, providing the user with the interventional device includes facilitating the user and the remote facility to enter into an agreement regarding operation of the device. Typically, the receipt of payment includes a transfer of funds to the remote facility.
There is still further provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a method for enabling an intervention, including:
receiving a signal corresponding to a measured physiological variable of a remote user, the physiological variable having been measured responsive to a first intervention via a device; and
transmitting a reply responsive to the signal, to modify aspects of a second intervention applied via the device.
Preferably, receiving the signal includes generating a diagnosis responsive to the measured physiological variable of the remote user.
There is additionally provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, apparatus for inducing a modification of a physiological variable of a user, including:
a sensor, which generates a measure of the physiological variable of the user;
a stimulation unit, which provides an intervention to the user; and
a device, which is coupled to the sensor and the stimulation unit, and which:
determines a set of one or more intervention parameters responsive to the measure of the physiological variable;
operates the stimulation unit responsive to the set of one or more intervention parameters;
transmits a signal responsive to the physiological variable to a remote facility for processing;
receives a reply from the remote facility responsive to the signal; and
applies the intervention via the stimulation unit to the user responsive to the reply.
Preferably, the device includes a comparator and a memory, wherein an indication of a physiological state of the user is intermittently stored in the memory, and wherein the comparator compares a current indication of the physiological state to a previous indication of the physiological state, in order to determine a change in the user""s physiological state.
In a preferred embodiment, the stimulation unit includes an industry-standard computer.
There is yet additionally provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, apparatus for inducing a modification of a physiological variable of a user, including:
an electronic game to be played by the user, the game applying an intervention to the user responsive to a game parameter;
a sensor, which measures a physiological variable responsive to playing of the game; and
a processor which modifies the game parameter responsive to the measured physiological variable.
Preferably, the processor is located at a remote facility. In a preferred embodiment, another user plays a similar game at the remote facility.
There is also provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, apparatus for enabling an intervention, including:
a receiver, located at a local facility, which receives a signal corresponding to a measured physiological variable of a remote user, the physiological variable having been measured responsive to a first intervention via a device; and
a transmitter, located at the local facility, which transmits a reply responsive to the signal, to modify aspects of a subsequent intervention applied via the device.
There is also provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a method for generating music, including:
receiving a rhythm signal corresponding to a rhythm of a cyclic physiological activity of a user, the physiological activity having first and second activity phases thereof;
analyzing the rhythm signal to determine first and second durations thereof, respectively corresponding to the first and second activity phases;
determining first and second new durations responsive to desired changes of the first and second durations of the rhythm signal;
generating responsive to the new durations a music signal for presentation to the user, the music signal having first and second music phases thereof respectively corresponding to the first and second activity phases, a duration of each of the music phases expressible as being approximately equal to an integer multiple of a base duration, the integer multiple being less than or equal to four; and
directing the user to modify durations of the first and second activity phases responsive to the respective durations of the first and second music phases.
Alternatively or additionally, generating the music signal includes setting the duration of one of the music phases to be approximately equal to an integer multiple of the other one of the music phases.
Alternatively or additionally, directing the user to modify the durations includes directing the user to attempt to perform the first and second activity phases of the physiological activity such that the respective durations thereof are substantially equal to the durations of the first and second music phases.
Alternatively or additionally, receiving the rhythm signal includes receiving a motion signal corresponding to an activity of the user selected from the list consisting of: walking, jogging, and running.
Alternatively or additionally, receiving the rhythm signal includes receiving a respiration signal corresponding to respiration of the user.
Alternatively or additionally, receiving the breathing signal includes receiving an indication of a timing characteristic of inspiratory and expiratory phases of the respiration.
Alternatively or additionally, determining the new durations includes determining the new durations responsive to a vasomotor frequency of the user.
Alternatively or additionally, the method includes measuring a cardiovascular variable of the user and determining the vasomotor frequency responsive thereto.
There is also provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a method for generating music, including:
receiving a rhythm signal corresponding to a rhythm of a cyclic physiological activity of a user, the physiological activity having first and second activity phases thereof;
analyzing the rhythm signal to determine first and second durations thereof, respectively corresponding to the first and second activity phases;
determining first and second new durations responsive to desired changes of the first and second durations of the rhythm signal;
generating responsive to the new durations a music signal for presentation to the user, the music signal having first and second music phases thereof respectively corresponding to the first and second activity phases, a duration of one of the music phases being approximately equal to an integer multiple of a duration of the other one of the music phases; and
directing the user to modify durations of the first and second activity phases responsive to the respective durations of the first and second music phases.
Alternatively or additionally, directing the user to modify the durations includes directing the user to attempt to perform the first and second activity phases of the physiological activity such that the respective durations thereof are substantially equal to the durations of the first and second music phases.
Alternatively or additionally, receiving the rhythm signal includes receiving a respiration signal corresponding to respiration of the user.
Alternatively or additionally, determining the new durations includes determining the new durations responsive to a vasomotor frequency of the user.
Alternatively or additionally, the method includes measuring a cardiovascular variable of the user and determining the vasomotor frequency responsive thereto.
There is also provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a method for generating music, including:
receiving a rhythmic physiological pattern corresponding to a rhythm of a physiological activity of a user;
analyzing the rhythmic physiological pattern to determine an actual activity pattern thereof;
determining a new activity pattern responsive to a desired change of the actual activity pattern;
generating a music signal for presentation to the user, the music signal having two or more sets of notes, at least one of the sets of notes having a rhythmic characteristic corresponding to the new activity pattern; and
directing the user to modify the rhythm of the physiological activity responsive to the music signal.
Alternatively or additionally, directing the user includes directing the user to modify the rhythm of the physiological activity to correspond to the rhythmic characteristic.
Alternatively or additionally, directing the user includes playing at least part of the music signal.
Alternatively or additionally, directing the user includes outputting a vocal message.
Alternatively or additionally, receiving the rhythmic physiological pattern includes receiving a motion signal corresponding to an activity of the user selected from the list consisting of: walking, jogging, and running.
Alternatively or additionally, generating the music signal includes varying a characteristic of the notes in one of the sets responsive to at least one of: the actual activity pattern and the new activity pattern.
Alternatively or additionally, varying the characteristic includes varying a characteristic of an envelope parameter of the notes.
Alternatively or additionally, generating the music signal includes generating the signal in accordance with the Musical Instrument Digital Interface (MIDI) standard.
Alternatively or additionally, generating the music signal includes defining at least two of the sets of notes as being in distinct layers.
Alternatively or additionally, receiving the rhythmic physiological pattern includes receiving a respiration signal corresponding to respiration of the user.
Alternatively or additionally, receiving the breathing signal includes receiving an indication of a timing characteristic of inspiratory and expiratory phases of the respiration.
Alternatively or additionally, determining the new activity pattern includes determining the new activity pattern responsive to a vasomotor frequency of the user.
Alternatively or additionally, the method includes measuring a cardiovascular variable of the user and determining the vasomotor frequency responsive thereto.
Alternatively or additionally, generating the music signal includes:
substantially not outputting the notes in at least one of the sets when the new activity pattern is characterized by a first rate; and
outputting the notes in the at least one of the sets when the new activity pattern is characterized by a second rate, which is slower than the first rate.
Alternatively or additionally, generating the music signal includes:
substantially not outputting the notes in a second one of the sets when the new activity pattern is characterized by the second rate; and
outputting the notes in the second set when the new activity pattern is characterized by a third rate, which is slower than the second rate.
Alternatively or additionally, generating the music signal includes substantially not outputting the notes in the at least one of the sets when the new activity pattern is characterized by the third rate.
There is also provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a method for generating music, including:
receiving a rhythm signal corresponding to a rhythm of a cyclic physiological activity of a user;
analyzing the rhythm signal to determine a pattern thereof;
determining a new pattern responsive to a desired change of the pattern of the rhythm signal;
generating, responsive to the new pattern, a music signal for presentation to the user;
determining, responsive to a characteristic of the new pattern, a set of music layers to include in the music signal, the layers having notes, such that the notes of one of the layers are played at a generally faster rate than the notes of another one of the layers; and
directing the user to modify the rhythm of the physiological activity responsive to the music signal.
Alternatively or additionally, analyzing the rhythm signal to determine the pattern thereof includes analyzing the rhythm signal to determine a characteristic frequency thereof, and determining the new pattern includes determining a new frequency responsive to a desired change of the frequency of the rhythm signal.
Alternatively or additionally, receiving the rhythm signal includes receiving a respiration signal corresponding to respiration of the user.
There is also provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, apparatus for facilitating improving health of a user, including:
a first sensor, adapted to measure a first physiological variable, which is indicative of a voluntary action of the user;
a second sensor, adapted to measure a second physiological variable, which is not entirely under the direct voluntary control of the user; and
circuitry, adapted to receive respective first and second sensor signals from the first and second sensors, and, responsive thereto, to generate an output signal which directs the user to modify a parameter of the voluntary action.
Alternatively or additionally, the circuitry is adapted to generate the output signal such that if the user modifies a parameter of the voluntary action responsive to the output signal, then the second physiological variable will be changed in a desired manner.
Alternatively or additionally, the circuitry is adapted to: (a) generate the output signal to direct the user to modify the parameter of the voluntary action, (b) identify an aspect of the first sensor signal indicative of the user having modified the parameter to a desired extent, and (c) responsive to identifying the aspect of the first sensor signal, generate a new output signal, to direct the user to further modify the parameter of the voluntary action.
Alternatively or additionally, the circuitry is adapted to generate the output signal to direct the user to modify the parameter of the voluntary action, so as to facilitate an improvement in congestive heart failure of the user.
Alternatively or additionally, the circuitry is adapted to generate the output signal to direct the user to modify the parameter of the voluntary action, so as to facilitate treatment of a blood pressure disorder of the user.
Alternatively or additionally, the circuitry is adapted to generate the output signal to direct the user to modify the parameter of the voluntary action, so as to facilitate an improvement in asthma of the user.
Alternatively or additionally, the circuitry is adapted to generate the output signal to direct the user to modify the parameter of the voluntary action, so as to facilitate an improvement in cystic fibrosis of the user.
Alternatively or additionally, the circuitry is adapted to generate the output signal to direct the user to modify the parameter of the voluntary action, so as to facilitate an increase in mechanical compliance of arteries of the user.
Alternatively or additionally, the circuitry is adapted to generate the output signal to direct the user to modify the parameter of the voluntary action, so as to facilitate an increase in oxygenation of tissue of the user.
Alternatively or additionally, the circuitry is adapted to generate the output signal to direct the user to modify the parameter of the voluntary action, so as to facilitate weaning the user from a mechanical ventilator, reducing a duration of a post-surgery recover period of the user, reducing excessive sympathetic activity of the user, a modification of peristaltic activity of the user, a modification of vasomotor activity of the user, an increase of heart rate variability of the user, an increase of venous return to a heart of the user, a reduction of vasomotor tone of the user, a reduction of airway resistance of the user, an increase of endurance of an expiratory muscle of the user, an increase of blood flow in capillaries of the user, and/or a reduction of pain experienced by the user.
Alternatively or additionally, the apparatus includes a speaker, wherein the circuitry is adapted to drive the speaker to generate music, so as to direct the user to modify the parameter of the voluntary action.
Alternatively or additionally, the apparatus includes a speaker, wherein the circuitry is adapted to drive the speaker to output natural sounds, so as to direct the user to modify the parameter of the voluntary action.
Alternatively or additionally, the apparatus includes a screen, wherein the circuitry is adapted to drive the screen to display one or more patterns corresponding to the output signal, so as to direct the user to modify the parameter of the voluntary action.
Alternatively or additionally, the second sensor includes a blood pressure sensor, a photoplethysmographic sensor, a blood oximeter, an electrocardiographic sensor, and/or an electroencephalographic sensor.
Alternatively or additionally, the second sensor is adapted to measure heart rate of the user.
Alternatively or additionally, the second sensor includes an ultrasonic sensor, adapted to measure a cardiovascular variable.
Alternatively or additionally, the second sensor is adapted to measure a pulsatile change of volume of blood in an artery of the user, a non-pulsatile change of volume of blood in an artery of the user, a pulsatile change of volume of blood in tissue of the user, and/or a non-pulsatile change of volume of blood in tissue of the user.
Alternatively or additionally, the second sensor is adapted to non-invasively measure blood viscosity of the user.
Alternatively or additionally, the second sensor is adapted to measure the second physiological variable so as to facilitate a determination of a characteristic of peristalsis of the user.
Alternatively or additionally, the second sensor is adapted to measure the second physiological variable so as to facilitate a determination of arterial compliance of the user, pulse wave velocity of blood in blood vessels of the user, and/or a vasomotor frequency of the user.
Alternatively or additionally, the circuitry is adapted to set a frequency of the output signal responsive to the vasomotor frequency.
Alternatively or additionally, the first sensor includes a motion sensor.
Alternatively or additionally, the first sensor is adapted to be coupled to a limb of the user and to generate the first sensor signal responsive to motion of the limb.
Alternatively or additionally, the first sensor is adapted to measure a cyclic physiological variable of the user and to generate the first sensor signal responsive thereto, and wherein the circuitry is adapted to generate the output signal responsive to a desired change in a frequency of the cyclic physiological variable.
Alternatively or additionally, the first sensor includes a respiration sensor.
Alternatively or additionally, the apparatus includes a belt adapted to be placed around a torso of the user, wherein the respiration sensor is adapted to generate the first sensor signal responsive to a change in circumference of the torso.
Alternatively or additionally, the respiration sensor is adapted to measure a characteristic of the user""s respiration so as to facilitate a determination of airway resistance of the user.
Alternatively or additionally, the respiration sensor is adapted to measure a characteristic of the user""s respiration so as to facilitate a determination of a mechanical load against which the user breathes.
Alternatively or additionally, the circuitry is adapted to: (a) determine, responsive to the first signal, a current value of an Expiratory: Inspiratory (E:I) ratio of the user, (b) determine a desired final value of the E:I ratio, and (c) generate the output signal so as to direct the user to vary the user""s E:I ratio from the current value thereof, through one or more intermediate values thereof, to the desired final value.
Alternatively or additionally, the circuitry is adapted to: (a) determine, responsive to the first signal, a current respiration rate of the user, (b) determine a desired final respiration rate, and (c) generate the output signal so as to direct the user to vary the user""s respiration rate from the current value thereof, through one or more intermediate values thereof, to the desired final value.
Alternatively or additionally, the circuitry is adapted to: (a) determine, responsive to the first signal, a current value of an Expiratory:Inspiratory (E:I) ratio of the user, (b) determine a desired final value of the E:I ratio, and (c) generate the output signal so as to direct the user to vary the user""s E:I ratio from the current value thereof, through one or more intermediate values thereof, to the desired final value, at generally the same time as directing the user to vary the respiration rate.
There is also provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, apparatus for facilitating improving health of a user, including a stimulator, which is adapted to stimulate a portion of a body of the user at a stimulation rate between about 0.05 Hz and 0.15 Hz.
Preferably, the stimulator includes a pressure applicator, adapted to apply mechanical pressure, which varies at the stimulation rate, to the portion of the body.
Alternatively or additionally, the stimulator includes an electrode, adapted to apply electrical energy, which varies at the stimulation rate, to the portion of the body.
Alternatively or additionally, the stimulator includes a magnetic field generator, adapted to apply a magnetic field, which varies at the stimulation rate, to the portion of the body.
Alternatively or additionally, the stimulator includes a temperature-modifying unit, adapted to apply at the stimulation rate to the portion of the body at least one of: heating and cooling.
Alternatively or additionally, the stimulator includes an electromagnetic radiation emitter, adapted to apply electromagnetic radiation, which varies at the stimulation rate, to the portion of the body.
There is also provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, apparatus for facilitating improving health of a user, including:
a sensor, adapted to measure a physiological variable of the user and to generate a sensor signal responsive thereto;
a processor, adapted to receive the sensor signal and to determine, responsive thereto, a frequency of variation of a cardiovascular variable of the user that lies between about 0.05 Hz and 0.15 Hz; and
a stimulator, adapted to stimulate the user at the determined frequency.
Preferably, the sensor includes a first sensor, wherein the apparatus includes a second sensor, adapted to measure a second physiological variable and to convey to the processor a second sensor signal responsive thereto, and wherein the processor is adapted to drive the stimulator to stimulate the user so as to obtain a desired value of the second sensor signal.
Alternatively or additionally, the stimulator includes a pressure applicator, adapted to apply to the user mechanical pressure, which varies at the determined frequency.
There is also provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, apparatus for facilitating improving health of a user, including:
a sensor, adapted to measure a physiological variable of the user and to generate a sensor signal responsive thereto; and
circuitry, adapted to receive the sensor signal and to generate responsive thereto, for presentation to the user, two or more acoustic signals which are configured so as to create a spatial sound effect.
Preferably, the circuitry is adapted to configure the acoustic signals so as to create a stereo sound effect.
Alternatively or additionally, the circuitry is adapted to configure the acoustic signals so as to create a three-dimensional sound effect.
Alternatively or additionally, the sensor includes a first sensor, adapted to measure a first physiological variable, which is indicative of a voluntary action of the user, wherein the apparatus includes a second sensor, adapted to measure a second physiological variable, which is not entirely under the direct voluntary control of the user, and wherein the circuitry is adapted to respective first and second sensor signals from the first and second sensors and, responsive thereto, to generate the acoustic signals, so as to direct the user to modify a parameter of the voluntary action.
Alternatively or additionally, the circuitry is adapted to generate the acoustic signals such that an aspect of the spatial effect, selected from the list consisting of: a vertical aspect and a horizontal aspect, corresponds to the parameter of the voluntary action.
Alternatively or additionally, the circuitry is adapted to generate the acoustic signals such that (a) a first sound generated responsive thereto is perceived by the user as coming from a first location and corresponds to a direction to the user to exhale, and (b) a second sound generated responsive to the acoustic signals is perceived by the user as coming from a second location which is higher than the first location, the second sound corresponding to a direction to the user to inhale.
Alternatively or additionally, the circuitry is adapted to generate the acoustic signals such that sounds generated responsive thereto, which are perceived by the user as coming from left and right sides of the user, correspond to respective directions to the user to move respective left and right legs of the user.
There is also provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, apparatus for measuring blood pressure of a user, including:
a blood pressure sensor, adapted to take first and second blood pressure measurements and to generate respective first and second blood pressure signals responsive to the measurements, a time period between the first and second measurements being less than about 30 minutes; and
a processor, adapted to receive the first and second blood pressure signals, to determine a discrepancy therebetween, and to automatically actuate the blood pressure sensor to take a third blood pressure measurement if the discrepancy is greater than a determined threshold.
There is also provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, apparatus for measuring blood pressure of a user, including:
a blood pressure sensor, adapted to make n measurements of systolic blood pressure (S) and diastolic blood pressure (D) of the user, thereby defining a measurement set M having n elements {(S1, D1), (S2, D2), . . . , (Sn, Dn)},; and
a processor, adapted to process measurement set M, so as to determine a statistical relation among the elements of measurement set M, and adapted to assess, responsive to the relation, a test measurement of systolic and diastolic blood pressure, so as to determine whether to identify a test element (Stest, Dtest), corresponding to the test measurement, as an outlier with respect to the elements of measurement set M.
Preferably, the processor is adapted to determine a regression among the elements of measurement set M, such as a linear regression.
There is also provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, apparatus for measuring and modifying blood pressure of an ambulatory user outside of a healthcare facility, including:
a blood pressure sensor, adapted to make a plurality of measurements of the blood pressure of the ambulatory user during a time period spanning at least about a week, and to generate respective blood pressure signals responsive to each of the measurements;
an intervention unit, adapted to administer an intervention to the ambulatory user a plurality of times during the time period, so as to modify the user""s blood pressure; and
a processor, adapted to receive the blood pressure signals from the sensor, analyze the signals, and automatically modify a parameter of the intervention responsive to analyzing the signals.
Preferably, the processor is adapted to (a) perform a statistical analysis on the signals, (b) identify one or more of the measurements as outliers with respect to the other measurements, and (c) automatically modify the parameter of the intervention responsive to measurements not identified as outliers.
Alternatively or additionally, the processor is adapted to (a) calculate a regression based on a measurement set of systolic and diastolic blood pressure measurements (Si, Di), (b) identify as outliers one or more of the measurements in the measurement set responsive to calculating the regression, and (c) automatically modify the parameter of the intervention responsive to measurements not identified as outliers.
There is also provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, apparatus for measuring and modifying a physiological variable of an ambulatory user outside of a healthcare facility, including:
a photoplethysmographic (PPG) sensor, adapted to make a plurality of measurements of the ambulatory user during a time period spanning at least about a week, and to generate respective PPG signals responsive to each of the measurements;
an intervention unit, adapted to administer an intervention to the ambulatory user a plurality of times during the time period, so as to improve a future PPG measurement; and
a processor, adapted to receive the PPG signals from the sensor, analyze the signals, and automatically modify a parameter of the intervention responsive to analyzing the signals.
There is also provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, apparatus for measuring mechanical deformation, including:
a housing;
a base electrode; and
a deformable electrode, mechanically coupled to the base electrode and to the housing, the base electrode and the deformable electrode defining a capacitor having capacitance, such that the capacitance is varied responsive to deformation of the deformable electrode.
Preferably, a portion of the base electrode is adapted to be at a substantially fixed distance from a portion of the deformable electrode.
Alternatively or additionally, the deformable electrode is adapted to be coupled to a user, so as to deform responsive to respiration of user.
Alternatively or additionally, the apparatus includes a member, mechanically coupled to the deformable electrode, such that movement of the member deforms the deformable electrode and varies the capacitance.
Alternatively or additionally, the apparatus includes a belt, adapted to be placed around a torso of a user and to cause movement of the member responsive to a change in circumference of the torso.
Alternatively or additionally, the member is adapted to be in physical contact with the deformable electrode.
There is also provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, apparatus for facilitating improving health of a user, including:
a first sensor, adapted to measure a first physiological variable, which is indicative of an action of the user;
a second sensor, adapted to measure a second physiological variable, which is not entirely under the direct voluntary control of the user; and
circuitry, adapted to receive respective first and second sensor signals from the first and second sensors, and, responsive thereto, to generate an output signal which causes the user to modify, substantially unintentionally, a parameter of the action.
Preferably, the first sensor includes a respiration sensor, a blood pressure sensor, and/or a photoplethysmographic sensor.
Alternatively or additionally, the circuitry is adapted to generate a musical signal which causes the user to modify, substantially unintentionally, the parameter of the action.
Alternatively or additionally, the circuitry is adapted to generate the output signal while the user sleeps.
There is also provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, apparatus for generating music, including:
a sensor, adapted to receive a rhythm signal corresponding to a rhythm of a cyclic physiological activity of a user, the physiological activity having first and second activity phases thereof;
a processor, adapted to analyze the rhythm signal to determine a frequency thereof and to determine a new frequency responsive to a desired change of the frequency of the rhythm signal; and
circuitry, adapted to:
generate at the new frequency a music signal for presentation to the user, the music signal having first and second music phases thereof respectively corresponding to the first and second activity phases, a duration of each of the music phases expressible as being approximately equal to an integer multiple of a base duration, the integer multiple being less than or equal to four,
so as to direct the user to modify durations of the first and second activity phases responsive to the respective durations of the first and second music phases.
There is also provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, apparatus for generating music, including:
a sensor, adapted to receive a rhythm signal corresponding to a rhythm of a cyclic physiological activity of a user, the physiological activity having first and second activity phases thereof;
a processor, adapted to analyze the rhythm signal to determine a frequency thereof and to determine a new frequency responsive to a desired change of the frequency of the rhythm signal; and
circuitry, adapted to:
generate at the new frequency a music signal for presentation to the user, the music signal having first and second music phases thereof respectively corresponding to the first and second activity phases, a duration of one of the music phases being approximately equal to an integer multiple of a duration of the other one of the music phases, so as to
direct the user to modify durations of the first and second activity phases responsive to the respective durations of the first and second music phases.
There is also provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, apparatus for generating music, including:
a sensor, adapted to receive a rhythmic physiological pattern corresponding to a rhythm of a physiological activity of a user;
a processor, adapted to analyze the rhythmic physiological pattern to determine an actual activity pattern thereof and to determine a new activity pattern responsive to a desired change of the actual activity pattern; and
circuitry, adapted to:
generate a music signal for presentation to the user, the music signal having two or more sets of notes, at least one of the sets of notes having a rhythmic characteristic corresponding to the new activity pattern, so as to
direct the user to modify the rhythm of the physiological activity responsive to the music signal.
There is also provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, apparatus for generating music, including:
a sensor, adapted to receive a rhythm signal corresponding to a rhythm of a cyclic physiological activity of a user;
a processor, adapted to analyze the rhythm signal to determine a pattern thereof and to determine a new pattern responsive to a desired change of the pattern of the rhythm signal; and
circuitry, adapted to:
generate, responsive to the new pattern, a music signal for presentation to the user; and
determine, responsive to a characteristic of the new pattern, a set of music layers to include in the music signal, the layers having notes, such that the notes of one of the layers are played at a generally faster rate than the notes of another one of the layers, so as to
direct the user to modify the rhythm of the physiological activity responsive to the music signal.
There is also provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a method for facilitating improving health of a user, including:
receiving a first physiological variable, which is indicative of a voluntary action of the user;
receiving a second physiological variable, which is not entirely under the direct voluntary control of the user;
generating an output signal, responsive to the first and second variables; and
directing the user to modify a parameter of the voluntary action responsive to the output signal.
There is also provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a method for facilitating improving health of a user, including stimulating a portion of a body of the user at a stimulation rate between about 0.05 Hz and 0.15 Hz.
There is also provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a method for facilitating improving health of a user, including:
measuring a physiological variable of the user; and
determining, responsive to measuring, a frequency of variation of a cardiovascular variable of the user that lies between about 0.05 Hz and 0.15 Hz; and
stimulating the user at the determined frequency.
There is also provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a method for facilitating improving health of a user, including:
measuring a physiological variable of the user; and
generating, responsive thereto, for presentation to the user, two or more acoustic signals which are configured so as to create a spatial sound effect.
There is also provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a method for measuring blood pressure of a user, including:
making first and second blood pressure measurements, a time period between the first and second measurements being less than about 30 minutes;
determining a discrepancy between the first and second measurements; and
automatically making a third blood pressure measurement if the discrepancy is greater than a determined threshold.
There is also provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a method for measuring blood pressure of a user, including:
making n measurements of systolic blood pressure (S) and diastolic blood pressure (D) of the user, thereby defining a measurement set M having n elements {(S1, D1), (S2, D2), . . . , (Sn, Dn)}; and
processing measurement set M, so as to determine a statistical relation among the elements of measurement set M;
assessing, responsive to the relation, a test measurement of systolic and diastolic blood pressure; and
determining, responsive to assessing, whether to identify a test element (Stest, Dtest), corresponding to the test measurement, as an outlier with respect to the elements of measurement set M.
There is also provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a method for measuring and modifying blood pressure of an ambulatory user outside of a healthcare facility, including:
making a plurality of measurements of the blood pressure of the ambulatory user during a time period spanning at least about a week;
administering an intervention to the ambulatory user a plurality of times during the time period, so as to modify the user""s blood pressure; and
analyzing the measurements; and
automatically modifying a parameter of the intervention responsive to analyzing the signals.
There is also provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a method for measuring mechanical deformation, including mechanically coupling a base electrode to a deformable electrode, the base electrode and the deformable electrode defining a capacitor having capacitance, such that the capacitance is varied responsive to deformation of the deformable electrode.
There is also provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a method for facilitating improving health of a user, including:
measuring a first physiological variable, which is indicative of an action of the user;
measuring a second physiological variable, which is not entirely under the direct voluntary control of the user; and
generating an output signal which causes the user to modify, substantially unintentionally, a parameter of the action.